Band according to me
by FelinesAndPhoenixes
Summary: Band according to me, even though some other people have done this. RR for me, please. I think it's pretty good.... Finished.
1. Chapter One

**Band According to me:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own our band. There is no way. **

**Disclaimer some more: This was inspired by the story by Otakubandie7, who hopefully won't kill me for doing this, because I deffinetly don't know that person, I was just inspired.**

**I wanted to write about how what band is at my school because even though a lot of it is similar, there is sooo much stuff that's different.**

**Disclaimer: (one last time, I swear): I don't own our band, they all own themselves. I don't even own my instrument, it's my aunt's, dagnabbit, and I'm still mad that I don't own it. I do own myself and my little embarassing moment...**

**Dedicated to our old director who was _way_ cool.**

**Now, on with the fic!**

**Band is: **

**by Ariana**

Band is...

Meeting a whole bunch of new people, all of whom are going to whine about how annoying everything about band is and love it anyway

Quoting your director

Arguing about who played the solo best

Not sucking at festival

Katie being a klutz at festival

Kevin being a klutz at festival

Going to find a vending machine at festival and following a trumpet player back only to get lost

Half the band knowing the director's cell phone number

Texting the director on the bus

Calling the director from your bus on the way to festival and asking him where the one he's on is

Getting a 1 at festival and screaming like nutcases

Yelling out the bus windows at every random person that you just got a 1 at festival

Getting a 2 at festival, being dissapointed because you were better than that but being proud after listening to the director talk about how great you were

Band dorks ruling the world

Watching Moulin Rouge on free days and getting told by the director to "shut up, we're trying to watch Nicole Kidman die here!"

Getting weird lectures about the "angry short guy in your head" and keeping the tempo

Listening to your director quote Star Wars at every moment

Having your director threaten to make your best friend sing if the band doesn't shut up

Almost crying when you find out your director is quitting

Trying to get him to change his mind

Getting mad at him when he won't

Accepting the fact that he's leaving anyway and giving him a goodbye present

Wanting to smack someone who says the band sucks

Trying to teach your cousin to play your instrument

Comming up with dorky nicknames for the director

The director comming up with dorky nicknames for you

Falling off your chair in the middle of rehearsal and making the entire band laugh

Comming up with a stupid excuse for falling off your chair and making the director laugh

Taking a "nice deep Darth Vader breath"

Making fun of your director to his face

Your director making fun of you to your face

Discussing the latest episode of Will and Grace with your director and best friend

Calling your self the ute section instead of flute section because the f was left off on the music

Having lighsabre fights with the person next to you with your flutes

Getting hit in the nose with a flute

Getting told "messure 58 one more time" and knowing that there is no way it's just going to be one more time

Hearing the trumpet line at the begining fifty million times and memorizint THAT instead of your music

Decieding unanimously that the trumpets are horrible at that beginging trumpet part

Having lists of every weird quote your director says

Accidentally whacking someone in the head with your instrument

Wanting to whack Ali in the head when she says, "this one time at band camp..."

Freaking out when your flute plays a A the same as a B flat the week before festival

Freaking out again when the director can't fix it and you have to take it to the shop the WEEK BEFORE FESTIVAL

Almost having a heart attack when it comes back from the shop the day before festival and is still broken

Almost hugging Cassy when she can fix it when the director and the shop dude couldn't

Dropping your instrument in the warm up room at festival and not being able to play

Just faking it when you lose your music

Throwing out all the old junk and finding a box full of old marching band hats which you then preceed to wear in class

Trying to bribe your director with gum

Playing "Imagine" eight or nine times with Andrew conducting so the director can play drums

The director playing drums on the last version of "Imagine" and rushing the tempo

Being one of the only people to be able to keep up with his tempo

Begging him to play that version at the concert

Telling him you'll give him gum if he does

Saying "basically" when he goes, "so I ruin my career and you give me GUM?"

Going "freakin' sweet!" when you get told the band gets a new band room and gets out of the stupid trailer

Sitting on the edge of your chair with you feet flat on the floor, sitting up straight and holding your instrument the right way

Not playing like the "Larry the Cable Guy" band

Playing in the libray the first day because you don't have a band room any more

Playing in the library to do warmups for the concert because the band trailer is stupid

Ducking every time the director picks something up because he always drops things

Jumping when the director accidentally throws a tuner at you and the whole band stares

Being proud to be a band geek

Playing Star Wars especially because it's cool

Kelly being in love with the Grinch (just kidding)

The director telling jokes before festival and concerts

Inside jokes

Quoting at the director

The director misquoting "Luke, where is your father?"

Star Wars

Learning confidence

Pep band

Pep rallies

Yelling "purple profanity" under the bleachers for no good reason

Watching the director entertain his kids at basketball games

The director having to take his kids home leaving you with the weird replacement

The weird replacement directing and going, "one, two.." and sitting back down

Playing anyway

Not spazzing

No tests

Writing your name on a piece of paper for your final

Making new friends

Making fun of the freshman but loving them anyway

Demonstrating karate on the perverts

Missing it all over the summer

Dreading senior year because you'll have to leave

Decieding it won't be any fun after your director is gone

Telling him he has to come back sometime to say hi or else

Being told not to play so loud and doing it anyway

Having pride in your section

Having nicknames for everyone

And so much more stuff than this...

There is so much more stuff that I haven't covered. I hope to in another chapter, but I have to quit now because this chair is stupid and I have to go do some stuff like clean my room and laundry...yay:sarcasm:

**Read and review, please and I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Chapter Two

**More Band Stuff: **

**by Ari**

**To my reviewers:**

**Nelys1: Your director sounds just as strange as ours was. Maybe it's a director thing. Yes, band dorks will rule the world. It's cool that you play the flute (or the ute) too! Go flutes!  
**

**LadyAmelia2008: There is nothing better than being a dork at festival. It totally rocks. Directors who like Star Wars are a little scary, though. They quote it too much.**

**Kat Hawkins: Yayness! I inspired you. Well, what are you waiting for? Go write something!**

**Chapter The Second:**

**Dedicated to our old band director and whatever inspires me.**

More stuff that band is about.

Band is about...

Playing your instrument at two in the morning for no good reason

Crying when you find out that Billy (the best band person ever) is graduating

Being so excited about your concert that you walk out of the last practice before the bell rings, swinging your case around and almost hit somebody with it

Being mortified when that somebody jumps backwards and lands on Richard who happens to be in your English class and who is never going to let it go

Waving at one of your friends in the middle of the concert

Getting told you rocked by a 6th grader who will be going to your school eventually

Being referred to as a family

The director referring to the band room as your home

Big long speaches about nothing

Singing on the bus to festival

Getting told "don't sing. that's why you're in band."

Getting shushed by the judge, who you are sitting right behind at festival while you're waiting for your turn

Being so nervous you almost fall off the stage

Not spazzing

Falling off of things

Tripping over instruments

Booing the other team at basketball games

Dropping your music off the bleachers

Almost falling when you pick it up

Getting called "Grace" by some random person when you almost fall

Tripping and almost landing on the drummer

Getting called band dorks by the weird guy that took over pep band when the director had to take his kids home

Touch the door and face the wrath of psycho man

Practicing in the chorus room closet on sectionals day so you have enough quiet

Being claustrophobic in the chorus room closet

Trying to get Paula to read Hawksong

Doing the Mr. Burns "excellent" thing when you play the song right

Forgetting your notes

Remembering them

Occasionally missing your cue

The other sections occasionally forgetting to play your cue

Singing into the tuner

Getting mad when the director does tests for chairs and never says who got what

Getting the solo for the concert

Not getting the solo

Ducking when the director starts playing the trombone because you sit in the front row and he might hit you in the head with it

Taking all year to figure out everyones name because there are so many of you

"Magic, Mr. K's trash can, the gathering in the dumster"

"Yu-Gi-no in my classroom"

Acting like Simon from American Idol

Knowing beyond a shadow a doubt that Kate plays the solo better

Whining when you play the same section fifteen times

Not whining when you realize it payed off

Listening to Kat play the piano and listen to Amanda yell at her to stop

Singing "See my vest" from the simpsons at the director and the band in general

Bad Count Olaf impressions

Feng shui

Computer Solitaire

Knowing your notes

Parades

"Ya might be a redneck if..."

Being "the Larry the Cable Guy" band sometimes

Not carring if you are the "Larry the Cable Guy Band"

Insults and jokes

To play or not to play

Saying "purple" instead of "here" when the sub takes attendance

Being really random

And a lot more stuff that I haven't already mentioned in the last chapter of this and this one.

**The end of this list**

**Comming soon: a songfic or two hopefully.**

**Review if you love me and even if you don't and I'll give you a cookiee.**

**  
Regards,**

**Ari**


	3. Ch3 Oops, I played the wrong note

**Band According to Me:**

**Chapter Three:**

**To my reviewers:**

**:hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed:**

**Kat Hawkins: You should remember ALL of it, or did you sleep through band?**

**Neko Kuroban: (ch1) Your director sounds as strange as mine. Hmmm. Odd. Maybe they're clones or one's the other's evil twin! (hehe, just kidding. random moment of the day.)**

**(ch2) Thank you.**

**Navi1245: Here's another chapter for ya. I miss band too. Stupid summer break. All of our lovely seniors are gone:sobs:**

**Now, people, this is a song fic! Bewaaaaaaaare! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own our band. Nor do I own this song, nor am I Brittany Spears, and I am really really glad of that fact, too, because I like being me. **

**I don't own this song. I have nothing major against Brittany Spears, I just don't like her music, but this song fits. This is entitled: **

**Oops, I played the wrong note**

**by Ari**

Oops, I did it again

I played the wrong note

I messed up the piece, I took the wrong cue

Oh, what will I do?

It might not be quite so bad

Perhaps no one will know

but what if they do?

Just leave it to me

to really mess up the piece.

Oops, I did it again

I played the wrong note

I messed up the piece, I took the wrong cue

Oh, what will I do?

Oops, was that my cue?

What will I do?

Should I have been playing

for that part?

You see, the thing is

I've got the wrong flute

it's her's, it's not mine

it's different to play

maybe that's why

I played the wrong note

and messed up the piece

Oh, what will I do?

Oops, I did it again

I played teh wrong note

I messed up the piece, I took the wrong cue

Oh, what will I do?

Oops, was that my cue?

What will I do?

Should I have been playing

for that part?

I won't do it this time

I swear I won't miss my cue

this time it's true

we'll get this piece right

before the concert tonight

and I'll take the right cue!

**OMG, that was horrible! **

**Gah! I had to look up the lyics just to be able to do this. But then I skipped some parts and left some bits out, so here it is. Ick:cowers in a corner:**

**To those that review: was it really THAT bad? as bad as I think? be honest, now.**

**Review and I'll give you cookies, as always.**

**Regards,**

**Ari**


	4. SongWrecker

**Band According to me:**

**(a new chapter. yayness!)**

**Author's blah blah blah:**

**To my reviewers:**

**Firstly, thanks to all of you:hands out cookies to reviewers:  
**

**almighty snoil: Sorry 'bout dissing the trumpets. Automatic responce from being in the same band with them. Believe me, they diss us right back.**

**Sugary Snicket: ch1- yay! band peoples rule! **

**ch3-Yeah, it _was _kinda dumb. I won't lie. And I'm not a Brittany Spears fan, either. The song just fit. My friend used to play oboe...**

**Valentia:sniffles: I miss my band...and our awesome director! And here's another chapter! **

**Dexterthecaterpiller: Yup. You're right. Band is more fun. **

**LadyAmelia2008: Well, I'm glad it's not quite as bad as I thought it was, anyway. Hopefully this one is better.**

**Elaine Kaelar: Yeah, she is deffinetly...strange to say the least. I am, indeed a flautist, but I am nothing like her. No way.**

**Neko Kuroban: Glad you liked it. I'm not a Brittany fan either. (but the song worked, did it not?). What if they _are _the same person? How weird would that be?**

**Kat Hawkins: Are you sure you didn't sleep though this stuff? And it just worked. It's not necisessarily about your flute, now is it?  
**

**Chapter Four:**

**Song Wrecker:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the band I came from and based this on. Nor do I own the song HomeWrecker, which this is to the tune of. That belongs to Gretchen Wilson. Not me. **

Well you're a real hot cookie with a new instrument  
Your nice new case,and music stand  
Big case, nice and organized  
Yeah, you know what's important and you've got it all  
You play like such a Motzart, beautifully sweet  
Yeah, the whole band loves you,  
But any director can see  
You're just a...

...song wrecker  
I know what you're doing  
You think you play it perfectly  
But you don't.  
Yeah, you little Motzart in training  
I'll teach you a lesson  
When it comes to taking tests for chairs  
'cuz you're just a song wrecker.

Bet you waited a real long time  
To find a song like mine  
But honey you're too late  
This is my favorite piece  
So maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you deciede  
You can not play this section  
Or we can take it outside  
'cuz you're just a...

...song wrecker  
I know what you're doing  
You think you play it perfectly  
But you don't  
Yeah, you little Motzart in training  
I'll teach you a lesson  
When it comes to taking tests for chairs  
'cuz you're just a song wrecker...

Now, honey, I am first chair  
And if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to breaking  
Your shiny little instrument  
Is that clear enough, you little...

...song wrecker  
I know what you're doing  
You think you play it perfectly  
But you don't  
Yeah, you little Motzart in training  
I'll teach you a lesson  
When it comes to taking tests for chairs  
'cuz you're just a song wrecker...

**Disclaimer(again): I don't own the egotist who's P.O.V. this is. I was able to do this from her P.O.V. because she has actually told me I suck before and she has told me not to play sections before. So, it's not really her P.O.V. but inspired by her...heck, I'm confuzzling myself.**

**Review and you can have cheesecake or something.**

Ari


	5. Chapter 5

**Band According To Me:**

**Chapter Five:**

**Note from me, your friendly neighborhood author:**

**To my reviewers: **

**Firstly, thanks to all of you!  
**

**Otakubandie7: Thanks. I'm glad you like it so far. You're right, though. There's just sooo much stuff that you can't put into words. But band was awesome and I miss it over vacation. My name is Ari, and hi. And in our band, it's my section, the "ute" section that had the short term memory loss, lol.**

**Elaine Kaelar: Egotists are funny, aren't they? That one was my least favorite one. Ugh. And sure, you can have cheesecake:hands over cheesecake:**

**Kat Hawkins: What is what? Sure you can have cheesecake, too. :throws cheesecake to Kat: Also, I did this as not a songfic, after you specifically said my songfics "suck".**

**Dexterthecaterpiller: Okay. Here's a chapter, specifically because you (and Kat) requested it to be this way instead of songficy. (but you were nice about it, whilst she told me in person that my songfics suck)**

**Chapter Five**

**Which has not title. Sorry.**

What band is all about:

Playing games of "bathroom stall" "hamburger" whilst the other sections are doing solos

Laughing at the perfectionists just because it's fun

Decieding that Andrew is _almost _as good a piano player as Billy and that he'll do okay to replace Billy when he graduates

Giving your director dorky goodbye presents when he resigns

Getting called band dorks by the assistant director

The assistant director conducting pep band games weird.

Almost falling off the bleachers for the millionth time at pep band

Actually falling off the bleachers at pep band

Writing dorky top ten lists durring free days

Asking your director random questions about Eleanor Rigby and other Beatles songs

Spending the entire last week before your director leaves "living in your own little world of denial"

Not letting other people touch your instrument because you're overprotective

Watching half the band climb through the trailor window to get in because the door is locked

Not being completely sure they'll let you in

Writing a parody of Star Wars and casting your director as well as other teachers as the staring parts

Fearing trombones because Tyler plays really loud notes in your ear

Singing Eleanor Rigby randomly after you just had to have the lyrics looked up because you were singing it wrong

The entire concept of band festival

Trying to convince the new director you have an accent

Saying random things instead of here when someone does attendance

Watching the same movie about a zillion times because it's "edu-ma-catinal"

The trumped section getting told to play like "fuel injected trumpets"

You director giving you a weird look where you can't deciede whether he's going to laugh at you or puke on you

The flute section getting told "ew. just ew."

Finally getting a piece right, or so you think, only to get told "ew. just ew."

Quotes like, "if you play that note any higher, a dog's gonna come and pee on your leg"

Quotes like, "I didn't say 'puke through your instruments on count one'."

Getting called Harry Potter, whom you look nothing like

Taking an hour to tune your insrument

Having the wrong idea that you improve when you _don't _practice

Getting that idea corrected in front of the entire class when you mess something up

Falling off your chair

Calling yourself the "next Motzart or something"

Playing the music from Harry Potter

Playing Star Wars all the time just to see if you can get the tuba player to play along

Practicing karate on the annoying people (don't lie Kat you know you did...)

Saying "feng sui" a lot

Missing the little creep who said "feng sui" all the time when he leaves

Hiding your instrument so the clarinet players cant hide it first (good ol' Ali)

Giving your last piece of gum...rather, throwing your last piece of gum at the precussion player dude who kept begging

Laughing at him when he has to throw the gum out about five minutes later, per director's orders

Standing around with half the clairnet section going "awww" about a certain friend and a certain precussion player...

**More stuff, but I'm having a Dory moment and I can't remember diddly, can't remember squat...**

**Dory: Can't remember diddly, can't remember squat. Diddly squat!**

**Marlin: Yes, that's right, diddly squat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own our band, nor do I own the quotes or the Dory and Marlin quote**

**Review and I write more. Don't review and I don't write. Simple. **

**(I'm honestly tired of trying to bribe reviewers with food)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Band According To Ari:**

**by Ari**

**To my reviewers:**

**Kat Hawkins: That wasn't constructive critisism, that was saying, "man, that sucked". Constructive critisism is "man, that sucked, here's what was wrong..."**

**Sugary Snicket: We used to have oboe players, but they all quit. It was sad. The music is just missing something when you don't have a full band.**

**DarkIceMuggle: Band is fun, huh? You agree mostly? What don't you agree with? In the interest of science.**

**Dexterthecatterpiller: Hehe. Percussion rocks! Without them, we'd be a bunch of people playing instruments, and a guy conducting with no beat. And it's like a _law _that you can't look sexy and play an instrument at the same time. So true.**

**Otakubandie7: Glad you like this. You've got a good point, there. Band is about all that stuff, too. I can't get all of it down in just one or two chapters because I keep thinking of more...lol.**

**To everyone who's reading this: **

**Wow, this is chapter six, already? Whoa. Seems like just yesterday I was hanging around writing the first one because I didn't have anything to do, and whoa, here I am today! Wow. Couldn't have done it without my reviewers...**

**Hehe, I just keep bribing them with food.**

**(If you review I'll give you food!)**

**To Kat: Know of any rich people to pay for this food? Erm...either Karen Walker (Will and Grace), Montgomery Burns (The Simpsons) or Sanzo(Saiyuki). I could write a short little paragraph in which any of these slightly nutty (and evil in the case of Burnsy) people gives me money money and more money to pay for all the food bribes! So who's richest? LOL!**

**Hehe. Review and get free food!**

**Chapter Six:**

Band is about...

Getting so nervous about festival that you almost puke

Singing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" any random time

Hitting Zack with books when he's being perverted

Dorks following you around ranting about cow blood because you told him you were a vampire and he played along

Speaking in weird accents for no good reason

Annoying the section leaders

Falling off the bleachers countless times

Fearing the directors baton because he accidentally flings it at you every now and again

Writing fanfics about the band that you don't own (heh, look, a disclaimer!)

Taping your concerts so you can hear how you sound without being inside the band

Amazing the younger students who thought you would suck but decieded the concert rocked

Not practicing all summer and then wondering why the heck you didn't get first chair

Actually practicing all summer, getting first chair and not gloating

Having the brand new band room (woohoo!)

Shunning the freshman, for lack of someone better to shun

Have sword fights with stands (not me, but I've seen it!)

The idiot, jerk, loser, game that was in one of the other chapters

Getting a big speach about how much your director loves all of you

Things like, "even if I have to sell a kidney on the black market..."

The director bribing you with free days, movies and food

Not being bribed

Being extremely loud

Trying to get a stuck mouthpiece out of a trumpet by having three or four people pull on the mouthpiece and three or four more pull on the trumpet

Laughing when all those people fall on their faces

Quoting the Romeo and Juliet prologue

Rewriting the Romeo and Juliet prologue

Writing top ten lists

Plotting crazy fanfics that you're never going to write

Selling candy for the band (ick)

Eating band candy (more fun)

Writing all kinds of random stuff

Forcing poor Mr. K to read it (Kat...)

Never planning on doing a list like this

Running out of music stands in class as a result of breakage durring those stupid sword fights

Scaring the subs by being weird

Band dorks taking over the school

and a lot of stuff that I can't think of. But belive you me, I'll post more if y'all review!

**Review if ya love me, and/or you want the free bribe food! (lol)**

**Regards,  
Ari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Band According To Me:**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Reviewer responces:**

**General note: Wow. Sooo many reviews. I'm so glad y'all like this...**

**FluteMarcher: chapter six-You should do a list like this an post it. Deffinetly. And at least your band got to go somewher cool. We didn't go anywhere. Not fair. What kind of bribe food would you like?**

**chapter five- Yayness! Another person who loves Eleanor Rigby and the Beatles! Sweet! And you had a friend who played your instrument, too? One of my friends used to do that. Only she played the sax-a-ma-phone.**

**chapter two- Yup. Gotta love band. And yay for "utes". Your director sounds kinda like ours. Don't ya just love directors?**

**Sugary Snicket: We've never had bassoon players. So sad. It's really sad abour our oboe players, though, because they were really good.**

**sassynsweet: 300 hundred band people? Wow. You guys really will take over your school! Glad you like this fic. And here's an update.**

**Neko Kuroban: Heck yes I am a Saiyuki fan. And whatever you do, just don't start drooling over Sanzo, okies? (Kidding. I say that to everyone. Just ask Kat...) Glad you like this, though. Here's an update...**

**yuki san1: Ramble. Nice word. And yes, Hawksong _is _awesome. Gotta agree with ya there. You're right about band people all over the world acting alike. It is freaky to find that out, isn't it? **

**Dexterthecaterpiller: Thanks! And I'll be sure to read yours! **

**Kat Hawkins: Sure he would! If I blackmailed him. And I'm sure I could get blackmail pictures or something somewhere... Or I could just annoy the snot out of him until he gave me money. Or worse! Sing at him! I bet he'd pay me to stop singing!**

**To all my reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews and comments! Awesome of ya to review, ya know. So, anyways, I'll shut up now and let you get on to reading the chapter! Ta ta for now!**

**Chapter Seven:**

Band is...

Getting so mad that your director is leaving, when he sneezes, you say, "bless you. jerk." (Kat)

Being on a last name basis with everyone in the band room (calling them by last names instead of first)

Listening to Kat play "Carol of Bells" a million times

Watching Amanda close the piano lid on Kat's fingers

Writing weird top ten lists and reading them to Mr. K after class

Watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for no good reason in class

Watching SpaceBalls for the same unknown reason

Having a worksheet on scales and being told to just copy them from the back of the music books

The first chair "ute" player (flute playe for those who don't know) saying, "look, if you guys don't have your music, just fake it."

The director saying, "if you don't have your part, just fake it."

Your best friend and fellow "ute" player saying, "guess we'll just have to fake it."

All of that happening at festival

Sitting around after festival eating pizza just for the heck of it

Conducting the band along with the director

Calling a certain clarinet player a vampire because she bites people

Getting severely creeped out by this clarinet player

Appointing a freshman "your freshman"

Being bugged to death by a band member who plays no insturment

Actually missing the annoying twit when he moves

The trumpet players playing Magic The Gathering

The director telling them "if you don't shut up, it's going to be detention, the gathering."

The director saying, "Yu-gi- No, in my classroom"

Another director quote being, "magic, Mr. K's trash can! The gathering in the dumster!"

Quoting teachers (such as the director) because they say dorky things that are sometimes funny

Comming up with a parody of Star Wars, called The Golf Sweater

Planning on writing it, but not actually doing it

Saying, "return of the golf sweater!" every time you see that golf sweater

Getting called everything from Kermit the Frog to Harry Potter for no good reason

Playing cards with the sub

Being a sort of suck up (a.k.a the only one who doesn't get yelled at when the crazy lady subs)

Being a band dork

Concerts

Tripping walking into the concert and almost falling with everyone watching

Spazzing on the day of festival

Boo-ing at the opposing team at pep band

Yelling "purple profanity" for no good reason under the bleachers (where the band members have to walk to get out of the basketball game for a break durring the 3rd quarter)

Faking the part of music you've never seen based on what everyone else is playing

Playing the Harry Potter music

Playing Amazing Grace for no real reason except for that it was something to do

Playing anything for no real reason except for that it was something to do

Not being able to play The Bachanelle because of fast tempo, high notes, trills and scales. And did I mention the fast tempo?

Considering "Let it be" one of the easiest songs ever

The director calling "Let it be" an "I'm such an English guy song"

And...ending this fic because you can hardly stay awake but promising your reviewers another chapter soon.

**Sorry this is so short. But I'm really tired. Good night, all.**

**Ari**


	8. Chapter 8

**What Band Is All About:**

**By Ari:**

**Chapter Eight:**

**To everyone: I can no longer do reviewer responces, I have been informed. So, I would like to say only this: Thanks for reading and reviewing and junk. If you have something specific that you want me to reply to or what have you, leave you email address in your review and I'll get back to you. **

**I am back! I was gone for quite a long time because my computer crashed. But I'm sorry. I'm back now, as you probably guesed I would eventually be. Yay for me.**

**So here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the band members. And I'm glad I don't, lol. It would cost way too much to feed all fifty-something of them. Haha. I also don't own whatever quotes I have in here that they have said. I don't own Mr. K or Mr. Milner. Okies and dokies.**

**Chapter Eight:**

What band is all about...

It's about learning that a chromatic tuner only picks up really high pitched sounds.

It's about thinking that last thing was correct, but finding out that it wasn't.

It's about listening to your last concert on tape and almost crying when you hear it because it reminds you of the "good ol' days"

It's about annoying Mr. Milner in the first FIVE SECONDS of your first class with him

It's about hurting your finger poking people

It's about Ali being the only senior this year

It's about practicing in the gym because they STILL haven't finished the new band room and choir room

It's about being publically humiliated

It's about not caring that you were publically humiliated

It's about singing "The Llama Song"

It's about the band being over-run with freshmen

It's about Mr. Milner saying, "this is NOT a pep rally!" when someone cheers

It's about getting laughed at for no good reason

It's about, after 3 or 4 minutes of your 2nd class with Mr. Milner, wanting to write to Mr. K begging for help because Mr. Milner is organized. Being a disorganized person yourself, you find this way scary, especially since Mr. K was just as disorganized as you.

It's about wondering when the heck the pep rally is anyway

It's about wondering why in the bloody world your section has been moved 6 times and the set-up still doesn't seem right.

It's about the "duh moments"

It's about figuring out that maybe this year won't suck as much as you thought

It's about wondering how it what Mr. Milner would think if you gave him the whole "hey, play that like that at the concert with us, and we'll give you gum" speech that you gave the old director

It's about being horribly off key

It's about speaking in pig-Latin for no good reason

It's about doing a lot of things for no good reason

It's about family

It's about road trips

It's about falling over dead when your ultra-serious director does something not so serious

It's about "we're actually really good. Except when we're not"

It's about how bad the acoustics in the gym are

It's about playing in the gym anyway

It's about the freshman confuzzling the junior

It's about the junior confuzzling the freshman

It's about another junior telling them to stop confuzzling each other

It's about recruiting 6th graders to play an instrument when they get to high school

It's about arguing about which instrument is better

It's about adopting an extra freshman, as opposed to last years one

It's about writing to Mr. K just to say "sup?"

It's about "Yu-gi-no in my classroom", "detention, the gathering" and "magic, the gathering in Mr. K's trash can"

It's about writing this list in Spanish class

It's about "oh, my gosh! They just called for the freshman class meeting and half our band just left!"

It's about the fact that nothing is supposed to change from the way that it used to be

It's about "me, I'm just childish. you're just...well...mean."

It's about "there was way too much shap in that for it to be good" (as opposed to flat...)

It's about introducing yourself by saying "welcome to the band. We're really good 'cept for when we suck"

It's about saying "pick up ya tempo" when you talk too fast

It's about talking so fast that the rest of the band stares at you and goes "what?"

It's about breaking instruments

It's about it not being intentional

It's about whistling the trumpet part to helf keep yourself on tempo (if that makes sense)

It's about, "Mr. K, what's the meaning of life?"

It's about only making sense to other band people and half the time not even making sense to them

It's about "band logic"

It's about "the ruler of time"

It's about "a band directors mind is not something to waste"

It's about festival

It's about chair auditions

It's about select band music

It's about school spirit. Or not.

It's about taking all class period to do the set-up

It's about bugging Mr. Milner

It's about learning

It's about the buddy system

It's about no easy A's

It's about "if you keep playing that high, a dog's going to come pee on your leg"

It's about "I didn't say 'puke through your instruments on count one' "

It's about quoting Mr. K all the time because it reminds you of the good ol' days and because Mr. Milner doesn't talk enough for you to really quote him

It's about wondering what he'd say if he did speak

It's about wondering whether the director likes the Simpsons

It's about practicing in the chorus room closet

It's about being random

It's about putting the one's who think that they're the next Motzart in their place

It's about the band's only really mean person being strangely nice

It's about Mr. Milner saying "I'm looking for something to throw at you"

It's about cooperation

It's about tradition

It's about totally rocking

It's about figuring out who you are

It's about ignoring the ones who think that they're the next Motzart

It's selling candy with the sales pitch "you wanna buy a candy bar? you wanna buy a candy bar?"

It's about getting called slobs because the chorus always left their garbage in the trailor you shared. (oh, yes they did, too. a chorus member told me so...)

It's about pizza

It's about cell phones and brains on the bus to festival

It's about togetherness

It's about belonging

It's about 2 day long crushes on percussionists (not me but I won't say who)

It's about sax-a-maphones and flute-a-phones

It's about the Grinch

It's about how he stole Christmas

It's answering the "good morning" from the lady on the intercomm with "good morning, voice"

It's about being good at playing Christmas songs...unfortunately you play them in August...

It's about music! Duh! What did you think?

**The end for now. Next chapter comming soon, okay?**

**Regards,**

**Ari/Reina**

**P.s: Random quote of the day: "Courage is not the absense of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear." **

**That was said by Mia's dad, in the letter, on Princess Diaries**

**I don't own that quote either. No one sue.**

**Next chapter comming soon. Only a few more and I quit. Or not. I dunno.**

**But review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What Band is All About:**

**Chapter Whatever:**

**by Ari**

**Author's note: You may have missed my last chapter since I posted it after I had changed my username to Lady Reina, but it's there (the one right before this one) and I'm back to being Ariana now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the band that I am writing about. :-)**

**Chapter whatever:**

It's about sorting music

It's about being expected to sort 3 pieces and sorting 6 instead

It's about calling what you played last year "sacred music"

It's about talking about the "good ol' days"

It's about laughing when someone does something stupid and getting called mean

It's about the directo saying you suck

It's about playing easy music and half the band STILL being off

It's about the new band room not being as great as it was supposed to be

It's about "you need to be in marching band, you need to be in marching band, you need to..."

It's about making Brandon move the heavy instrument cases

It's about answering the phone, "hello, band room..."

It's about sayins flute-a-phones and clara-ma-nets

It's about pianos

It's about watching Mr. MIlner try to catch a fly

It's about "this is YOUR band. YOU have to WANT to improve."

It's about talking about your old director

It's about the marching band people going, "hey, that guy you're talking about was at our marching band thing."

It's about hoping that he gets his band-director-butt to your concert, since he went to their thing

It's about reading Garfield comics

It's about still annoying the crap out of Mr. Milner

It's about singing random songs

It's about actually sounding good when you sing

It's about the band being a bunch of dorks

It's about no one knowing what to call you because everyone calls you something different

It's about telling your locker buddy your band locker combination in Spanish

It's about keeping time in Spanish

It's about Mr. Milner giong, "you guys can't breathe there!" and you exclaiming, "I DIDN'T!"

It's about Mr. Milner asking, "did I say YOU?"

I'ts about, "people, this says ritardando. You DO know what that means, right?" **(A/n: "slow down, duh" is not a good responce. Loose the 'duh')**

It's about "oh, crap, we have to play! Now how am I gonna do my Geometry homework?

It's about talking about how you got a car

It's about loyalty

It's about tradition

It's about yelling random words

It's about not knowing that you acn play a high A higher than your high A

It's about being brilliant

It's about chair auditions

It's about people who hate each other actually getting along just long enough for us to play at festival

It's about lectures

It's about sheet music

It's about having a shortage of stands

It's about being excited that basketball season is starting just so you can play in pep band

It's about knowing that you're good enough to be first chair

It's about Mr. Milner's office needing some kind of decoration

It's about everything working out alright

It's about wishing the seniors hadn't graduated

It's wondering where Nathan the percussionist went anyway

It's about watching the director break the "three dollar triangle" into three equal pieces

It's about trying to explain what a Fig Newton is

It's about someone going, "they're food," as an explanation of Fig Newtons

It's about pride

It's about playing at the pep rally

It's about a lot of stuff

But mostly music

**A/n: the end until next chapter! Review please! **

**Ariana**


	10. Chapter 10

**What band is all about:**

**chapter something**

**By Ariana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the band I'm writing about**

**The chair auditions poem:**

Chair auditions time is here

A time of practice and of fear

A time of wondering what chair you'll get

Because there are 14 "utes" and you want be be at least one of 1st through 5th

But you really want first chair

If you don't get it, it's just not fair

But why are you so nervous?

Nobody's perfect?

Chances are if you practice, it'll be okay

Oh, my gosh, today's the day

Go in and play, it's a time of worry

What chair did I get? Tell me; hurry!

But then the director goes,

"chairs will be announced next week."

**A/n: the end of this chapter.**

**Review please**

**  
See you in the next chapter**

**Ariana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Band According To Me:  
Chapter Eleven:**

**A/n: Wow. This is looooooooong, dudes and dudettes. I wasn't going to write all this much! Dagnabbit, it was only supposed to be kinda a tribute to band with the old director and us when the band was...good.**

**But now it's really long and it's got the new director in it and us, the band, who he tells that we suck...yeah. So, I'm just gonna go with the flow here.**

**All that and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the band. Nope. Not at all.**

**Dedication: Dedicated to the band, such as a certain few woodwind players or so... a french horn player and all that junk...and a few completely awesome directors.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

What, you may ask, is band about? Well...

It's about getting the music the same day as the pep rally and still being expected to play well

It's about playing the same music as last year, only written differently

It's about playing "go big blue" and having a huge director/flute player argument about whether or not we should say "go big blue" or substitute our lovely school mascott

It's about rereading this fic and realizing that it was about the good ol' days

It's wondering if it'll ever be the same again

It's wondering why the heck the setup is still so stupid after over a month of playing with that group

It's about singing loudly in band and getting told you don't suck as much as Amanda said

It's about the ONLY SENIOR leaving to take a different class

It's about "geez, where's her loyalty?"

It's about getting brand new stands

It's about having weird little band lockers for your instruments

It's about sitting around discussing your book discussions

It's about pep rallies and pep band

It's about "geez, why is there so much pep?"

It's about, "well, if we suck, it's not our fault, we just got the music today"

It's about finding new friends

It's about wanting to be first chair

It's about knowing that you will absoluetly DIE if you don't get first chair

It's about randomness

It's about people being like "the family I never had...well, never wanted..."

It's about music

It's about the lack of music

It's about being told you suck

It's about knowing that it's not YOU personally, but the band in general becuase there are too many more bad people than good

It's about being dorky

It's about the new director not talking to you like the old one did

It's about knowing the new dude for a month and knowing diddly squat about him

It's about thinking that you're never going to like this guy

It's about realizing that you thought the same thing about the guy before him

It's about saying the director's job was cursed because no one stays long

It's about wondering how long this guy is staying

It's about hoping your horrible playing scares him off

It's about that being because he really doesn't like the band much

Its' about constantly being compared to a middle school beginning band

It's about "what the bloody heck is he talking about"

It's about, "dude, that's not a rest, it's a repeat sign"

It's about companions

It's about ordering music books

It's about being squished while you're standing on the bleaches

It's about ordering sheet music

It's about knowing the school board won't want to spend more money on the band

It's about...trumpets

**A/n: see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Band According To Me:**

**by Ari**

**A/n: The last chapter**

**Discliamer: Still don't own anything.**

**Dedication: Thanks to Mr. K, Mr. Milner, Mr. Daniels, all those director guys who inspire stuff like this.**

What is band all about?

It's about freindship

It's about family

It's about your band completely kicking butt at festival

It's about moments from chapters 1-11

It's about learning a lot more than just music

It's about love

It's about hate

It's about writing stuff like this

It's about all the instruments

It's about everyone comming together and making one awesome band

It's about missing fics like this when you end them

It's about music

It's about rythem

It's about tempo

It's about reading key signatures

It's about reading music

It's about reading time signatures

It's about so much stuff.

But it's always different for each and every band, you know?

**A/n: Okay, guys. It's been awesome, you know? But I have to go. I can't write a zillion stoies at once. And this was really only supposed to be a one-shot anway, so yeah.**

**It's been awesome! Really, it has.**

**But I must go.**

**Best Regards,**

**Ari**


End file.
